


Coming Home

by wenwalke



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9094984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wenwalke/pseuds/wenwalke
Summary: Coming home should be a happy occasion, but only if you survive the trip. Lots of Don angst and Charlie, well you know how it's always fun to hurt Charlie, right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Numb3rs, or any of the characters, they belong to CBS.  
> This is another of my old Numb3rs stories from 2010. Enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coming home should be a happy occasion, but only if you survive the trip. Lots of Don angst and Charlie, well you know how it's always fun to hurt Charlie, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Numb3rs or any of the characters, they belong to CBS.   
> A/N: This is another of my old Numb3rs stories from 2010. Enjoy.

Don sat in his living room lost in thought. It was already six months since Charlie and Amita had left for Cambridge. The time had gone so fast and yet Don thought that it would never end. Six months was a long time to not see his brother, although at one time they hadn’t seen each other for months and not felt anything. But that had all changed and now he couldn’t wait for Charlie to come home. 

Don was up at 4 a.m. so he could call Charlie to confirm their arrival time the next day. They were stopping over in New York so Amita could visit an old friend from her college days. 

It had only taken a week for Don to realise just how much he missed his brother. When Charlie lost his clearance, Don couldn’t discuss cases with him. He’d missed Charlie then too, but he’d been able to see Charlie and talk about other things, whereas now, thousands of miles separated them and that made a big difference.

Dialling Charlie’s number, Don listened to the now familiar clicks as the call was routed to England. Don still missed talking face to face, even though they’d spoken numerous times during the last six months. There was an eight-hour time difference which necessitated the early rising. Don wanted to catch Charlie before they left for the airport.

“Hey Buddy, are you all ready for your flight?” 

“Yeah Don, we’re leaving for the airport in about five minutes. Our flight leaves at 4:05 p.m. our time and arrives at LAX at 7:05 p.m. your time. Hang on a minute Don.” Don could hear someone talking in the background and waited for Charlie to come back on the line. 

Charlie turned as Amita came in the door to the house they’d rented. “Charlie the limousine the University sent is here.”

“Okay Amita, I’m just confirming our flight with Don. Have the driver load the bags, I’ll be right there.” Charlie put the phone back to his ear. “Sorry about that Don. Amita was just telling me the limousine has arrived. We’re on British Airways flight 269 non-stop from Heathrow to LAX.”

“Last time we spoke you were going to stop over in New York. What changed Charlie?” 

“I know Don, but we managed to book on this flight at the last minute and decided we’re too excited about finally coming home to stop off anywhere.” If Charlie were to admit the truth, he couldn’t wait to be home and see Don and his dad again. They’d become so close over the last six years since his mother died, that he really missed them. While both Charlie and Amita had enjoyed teaching at Cambridge, they were both anxious to be home in LA. 

“We’re hoping that travelling first class on British Airways will be more comfortable so we can sleep. An eleven-hour flight can be very long if you don’t sleep at least part of the way.”

“Wow, I can imagine what it costs to travel first class. Good for you Charlie.” Don smiled to himself. He knew that Charlie was not short of money, but he also knew that his brother didn’t like to spend more than was necessary. Truthfully, Don was a little surprised that Charlie would put out the money for first class, when business class would’ve done.

“I want Amita to be as comfortable as possible, so the extra expense will be worth it.” Charlie was smiling to himself now. He was finding it hard not to let slip the secret he and Amita were holding, until they could tell Alan and Don in person. Although he suspected that Don had already figured out that Amita was pregnant, because he was so perceptive.

“Well, I know dad has been going crazy getting the house ready for you. He’s really looking forward to you coming home. So am I Charlie. I can’t wait until 7:05. Dad and I will both be there waiting for you.” Don was smiling so much his face hurt. He was sure he could guess what Charlie was trying not to tell him, but it didn’t matter right now. He was going to see his little brother again in just over 14 hours.

“I’ll see you tonight Don.”

“Tonight Charlie. Bye.” Don hung up and turned to go back into the bedroom. Robin had been asleep when he got up, but as he crept back in, she rolled over and looked at him.

“So, how’s Charlie? When do they get in?” Smiling, Robin sat up and waited for Don to get back into bed. She then snuggled in next to him. 

“They changed flights and are arriving today at 7:05 this evening. Can you make it or is the Thompson case going to keep you busy?” Don brushed Robin’s hair behind her ear and kissed her lightly on the forehead.

“I’ll make it Don. I know how important this is to you and Alan.” Leaning up, she kissed him full on the lips. “Now go back to sleep, we have to be up in another hour.”

Don arrived at the FBI offices at his normal time of 9 o’clock. Since his promotion six months ago, he didn’t have to be there all hours of the day and night. That was the job of the three teams over which he was now Supervisory Agent. 

He couldn’t stop smiling thinking, about the fact that by the end of the day Charlie would be home. As he settled himself in his chair, Liz Warner knocked on the open door and walked in. Liz was making a good team leader, as he’d known she would. After David left for his new position in Washington, Don promoted Liz and never regretted it.

“Morning Boss, you’re looking happy today.” Liz sat in the chair across the desk from Don and put down the file folder she was carrying.

Yeah Liz, today is the day Charlie and Amita come home. My wedding is only a little over two weeks away, so today is a good day.” Looking at Liz, Don’s smile faltered. She’d stopped smiling right after he told her that Charlie and Amita were coming home today. Something was up.

“They’re flying in from England today? I thought they were stopping over in New York?” Liz had a really worried look on her face and was nervously fiddling with the folder on the desk.

“Their plans changed. They managed to get a direct flight and decided not to stop over.” Seeing the worried look on Liz’s face, Don continued, “What’s up Liz?”

“Don, you better look at this.” Liz handed Don the folder. “That came in two hours ago, from the British Security Service, MI5. I called Larry in to see if he could narrow down possible targets, but he has nothing yet.”

Taking the file from Liz, Don opened it and started reading. He hadn’t got far when he looked up and said, “Go check on Larry. Tell him we need him to work fast, as Charlie and Amita will be on one of those flights.”

Liz got up and left and Don went back to the file. Running his hand through his hair, then rubbing the back of his neck, he continued to read the file. 

MI5 had uncovered a terrorist plot to hijack an international flight. They had only learned that it was to be a direct flight to Los Angeles after several planes had already left, and Don saw Charlie’s flight number on that list.

Homeland Security was notified immediately, and they’d alerted the FBI to help coordinate efforts to stop the hijacking. Extra security was in place in England on all flights that had not already left for Los Angeles, but so far, everyone on those flights checked out clean.

Don put the file on his desk and sat back to think. Why today? This was to be a happy day. Now it looked like people were going to die, and Charlie and Amita could be among the casualties.

Charlie sat in the first-class lounge at London’s Heathrow airport and waited for their flight to be called. Amita was curled up with her head on his lap, sleeping. He’d told her that wasn’t a good idea if she wanted to sleep on the plane, but she’d said she was tired now and would still be tired enough to sleep during the flight.

Their flight was called a few minutes later, so Charlie gently woke Amita and they made their way onto the plane. A flight attendant showed them to their seats and Amita immediately sank down and was almost asleep again.

“Amita are you alright?” Charlie was worried by Amita’s apparent lack of energy, but having no experience with pregnant women, didn’t know if this was normal or not.

“I’m fine Charlie. Stop worrying.” Leaning over she took his hand. “This is not unexpected right now. I’ve seen enough family members in my condition to know what to expect. Did you cave and tell Don when you were talking to him?”

“Almost. It’s so hard to keep this a secret. This is worse than when we kept our engagement a secret.” Amita smiled. She knew how hard it had been for Charlie. He’d really wanted to tell Don and Alan about the engagement, but she hadn’t wanted to announce anything until after her parents had given their permission. “I think Don’s guessed though. He always seems to know when I’m hiding something and figures out what it is.”

“We’ll be home in a little over eleven hours Charlie. You can tell them as soon as you see them if you want.” 

Getting up, Charlie knelt next to Amita and gave her a kiss. “I love you. You always know what I want before I do, don’t you?” Amita smiled and settled herself more comfortably in her seat and fastened her seatbelt. “It’s my job to know what you want, or need Charlie.”

Charlie returned to his own seat and also fastened his seatbelt. “I hope we leave on time,” he said.

The plane left only a few minutes late and for ten hours the flight was uneventful. Charlie and Amita slept most of the way, except when meals were served. The in-flight movie was one they’d seen, and although Charlie read a math journal for a while, sleep made the time go quicker.

Then, an hour out of LAX, gunfire erupted in the economy section of the plane.

Charlie knew from working with several different agencies that there would be two Air Marshalls on the plane; one in economy and one in first class. As two armed men stormed into the first-class section, Charlie guessed that the Air Marshall in economy must be dead.

The plane was now making a rapid descent to a lower level and Charlie guessed that no bullets had gone through the plane’s outer shell or they would be experiencing decompression. The pilots were taking no chances though, in case more shots were fired. 

Whoever the Air Marshall in first class was, he wisely decided to wait before trying anything or more people could’ve been killed. Looking at the man in the seat in front of them, Charlie guessed he was the Air Marshall, judging by his reaction to the situation. 

One terrorist positioned himself so that he could see everyone, while the other got on the phone to the pilots. “Open the door or we’ll kill more of your passengers,” he demanded. 

From where Charlie was seated, he could see that whatever the pilot replied did not make the terrorist very happy. “There are already a number of dead passengers, and the Air Marshall. Now you’ve just killed two of your crew.” With that, he nodded to the other terrorist, who immediately shot the two stewards standing by the galley in first class.

Amita clutched Charlie’s hand as other passengers screamed. “Shut up or you will be next!” yelled the terrorist who had fired. The screams stopped, but a few passengers could still be heard crying quietly.

The first terrorist spoke into the phone again. “Open the door now!” Again, the terrorist didn’t get the answer he was looking for. This time he turned his gun on the door and emptied the clip into it, but to no avail. The door still wouldn’t open, and Charlie knew that the pilots were under strict orders never to open the door to terrorists, no matter what happened in the cabin.

Charlie had undone their seat-belts and pulled Amita into his seat with him, putting her on the side away from the terrorists. The first terrorist replaced the clip in his gun, then he turned to face the passengers and Charlie knew he was going to start shooting them out of frustration. As the gunfire erupted, he pushed Amita to the floor and covered her with his body to protect her as best he could.


	2. Chapter 2

“Don!” Liz exclaimed as she ran up to him. They were at LAX and had been all day, waiting for each plane to land, checking all the passengers and crew as they disembarked. There were only two planes left to land; the one Charlie was on and another that was now on it’s finally approach. As each plane landed, Don knew the odds of the terrorist being on Charlie’s plane increased and that had him really worried.

“What is it Liz?” Don asked.

“British Airways flight 269 has just reported an emergency. Shots fired on board. That’s Charlie’s flight, isn’t it?” 

“Yeah, it is. Have Henderson’s team check the plane that’s landing now. Let’s get over to control and see what’s happening with Charlie’s plane.” Turning, Don ran down the terminal heading for the control room. Liz was right behind him talking into her radio.

When Don and Liz reached the control room, Colby and Nikki were already there waiting for them. “Don, the pilot reports a number of passengers and crew have been shot” Colby said, filling them in. “There was a shoot out with at least one of the Air Marshalls when the terrorists tried to take over the plane. A number of passengers in economy were caught in the crossfire.”

“That’s Charlie and Amita’s plane Colby, but they’re in first class, any news on them?” Don asked with a growing trepidation.

Colby had come right up to Don with a great deal of reluctances and told him the rest of the pilot’s report. “The pilot said the terrorists tried to get through the door to the cabin and when he wouldn’t open it and they found they couldn’t shoot their way through, they opened fire on the passengers in first class.”

Suddenly Don felt like he couldn’t breathe. This was a nightmare. There was no way that Charlie and Amita were dead. He wouldn’t believe that, not until he saw their bodies. Until then they were alive, they had to be, and somehow, he had to save them.

Colby steered Don into a chair when it looked like he was going to collapse. He looked at Liz helplessly. Charlie was his friend as well as Don’s brother. Colby didn’t want to believe that it could end this way.

It was Liz who took command of the situation. “Nikki, go find Alan and Robin. They’re out in the terminal waiting for Charlie’s plane. Do not tell them what has happened, bring them here.” Turning to Don and Colby she continued, “We’re going to work on the assumption that Charlie and Amita are okay until we learn anything different, so let’s get to work. We’ve plans to make for when the plane lands.” With that she turned and walked over to the controller in charge of Fight 269.

Giving Don’s shoulder a reassuring squeeze, Colby went over to join Liz, admiring her determination and understanding just why Don had made her team leader.

Taking a steadying breath, Don stood and walked over to the door. “I’ll talk to dad and Robin when they get here, then I’ll be in to hear your plan. How long ‘til the plane lands?”

“About 45 minutes Agent Eppes.” The controller replied.

“Thanks.” Don said as he left the room.

Don debated with himself, as he waited for his dad and Robin, about whether he was going to tell them everything or just basic information. Watching as they approached him, he realised he couldn’t tell his dad that Charlie and Amita could be dead. Not without proof. He just gave them basic information and took them to a private lounge to wait for the plane to land.

Going back into the control room, Don joined the group planning what to do when the plane landed. Liz filled Don in on their plan. The pilot was going to land the plane on the longest runway and stop in a remote area of the airfield. There’d be two assault teams waiting to enter the plane using rolling steps. Liz would lead the team entering the first-class section.

“I’m going in with you.” Don had spoken quietly, but with strong conviction. Liz knew that there was no way she could stop him, nor did she even want to. He needed to be there to see for himself that Charlie and Amita were safe, or not.

It was deadly quiet after the shooting stopped. The air marshal that had been sitting in the seat right in front of Charlie was killed before he could fire a single shot. His gun was lying under the seat right in front of where Charlie was crouched over Amita. Charlie reached out and pulled the gun towards him, then picked it up and hid it under his seat. He didn’t think either of the terrorists had seen the gun and hoped they assumed there was only the one Air Marshall in economy. Then Charlie pulled Amita up and sat her in his seat and knelt on the floor next to her. 

“Charlie, your arm is bleeding,” whispered Amita. She took off the scarf she was wearing and tied it tightly around Charlie’s upper left arm.

Charlie looked down at his arm in surprise. He’d not felt the bullet graze him, but realised that his adrenaline level had been very high at the time. It didn’t look too bad and was not bleeding a lot, now that Amita had tied it up.

People were now moaning in pain or crying quietly. The terrorists were just standing, looking at the devastation they’d caused. Then they moved into a corner and talked in quiet voices, but still watched the passengers.

Suddenly, the planes engine note changed and Charlie felt the wheels go down. Looking out the window, he realised that they were approaching LAX. The terrorists had also realised the same thing and started shouting and waving their guns around.

“Everyone move forward. We want you all up here.” The passengers had no choice and crowded to the front of the plane. Charlie held Amita back until everyone behind them had moved forward, that way they managed to stay where they were as their seats had been towards the front anyway. This allowed them to stay as far away from the terrorists as possible.

It was still another 20 minutes before the plane actually touched down. The passengers were all either sitting on the floor or in whatever seats were available. The terrorists where still standing together in a corner at the front of the plane. They’d been talking non-stop, and Charlie knew they were trying to come up with a new plan, now that they had failed to hijack the plane.

The plane was slowing to a stop. Charlie could see that they were a long way from the terminals, in a remote part of the airfield. “Amita, I think they are going to storm the plane as soon as it stops. I want you to get down on the floor. It should be safer there.”

Once Amita was sitting against the wall of the plane, Charlie took the gun from under his seat and sat back down. He kept the gun hidden beside him in the seat and waited for whatever was going to happen, when the terrorists realised the plane would be boarded. Amita had stared wide eyed on seeing Charlie produce a gun, but she remained calm and kept quiet.

As the plane stopped, one of terrorists moved through the passengers and started herding all the women to the front. One woman refused to go, so he simply shot her and moved on to the next. When he reached Amita, she stood up and walked past Charlie, then moved to the front. 

All the women were made to stand in front of the first terrorist like a shield. Charlie knew that he had to do something soon or Amita could very well be killed as the plane was stormed. He had a plan of sorts but wasn’t sure he could pull it off.

The second terrorist was on his way back now, dragging a woman who had been wounded previously. She was stumbling along and as they reached his seat, Charlie hit the terrorist with the butt of the gun, dazing him. The woman fell to the floor, but Charlie held the terrorist in front of him. Many of the women up front had dropped to the floor in fear, giving Charlie a shot at the other terrorist. Knowing he had no other choice, he fired, aiming for centre mass as Don had taught him, praying that no women moved and got in the way. 

The bullet didn’t hit quite where Charlie had intended and as the terrorist went down he fired a bust from his weapon. The terrorist Charlie was using as a shield, jerked as he took the brunt of the bullets, but one managed to hit Charlie in the left side of his chest.

Amita looked at Charlie with wide terrified eyes, tears streaming down her face, as he collapsed to the floor.

Liz, hearing gunfire from inside the plane yelled, “Go! Go! Go!” to the assault teams.

By the time the FBI team got on the plane, the women were once again lined up in front of the remaining terrorist. Charlie’s bullet had hit him in the right shoulder, but he was still determined to get out of there alive.

Standing behind the women, he yelled at the FBI. “I want safe passage out of here or I will start killing these women until I get it.”

Liz tried to negotiate with the terrorist while Don and Colby, crouching low, crept forward, hoping to get a shot at him. As they got near the front of the plane, they found Charlie lying in a pool of blood. Charlie’s arms were still around the terrorist, the gun still in his hand.

Don couldn’t tell whether the blood was Charlie’s or the terrorist’s, but just the sight of Charlie lying there so still scared him.

Don removed the gun and pushed the dead terrorist away from Charlie. Then he rolled Charlie onto his back and checked for a pulse, realising at the same time that Charlie was semi-conscious. Colby was on Charlie’s other side and pressed a bandage from his kit to Charlie’s wound, which caused Charlie to gasp and his eyes flew open. 

“Charlie, I’ll be back in a couple of minutes. We have to get the other terrorist,” Don whispered.

Leaving Charlie was hard, but Don knew he had to help Colby secure the plane. As Don and Colby moved forward again, Don realised that negotiations were not going well. The terrorist was losing it, and shot one of the women who stood next to Amita. He was now turning his gun on Amita, so Don jumped forward and yelled, “Everyone down!” Don then dove at Amita, trying to knock her out of the way. He trusted that Colby would take out the terrorist. 

The terrorist and Colby fired at the same time. Colby sent a single bullet into the terrorist’s head. The terrorist had fired a short burst toward Don and Amita. 

Charlie had seen the whole thing from where he lay. He was sure that both Don and Amita were now dead, as he could see them both lying on the floor, not moving. Finding he couldn’t bare to watch, Charlie let out a sigh and slowly closed his eyes.

Colby checked the terrorist and kicked away his gun then turned to Don and Amita. By then, Don was sitting holding Amita and checking her over. There was a contusion on her head where she’d hit it on a seat on the way down, and she was unconscious. Checking her carefully, Don could see no bullet wounds, so laying her down gently, he went back to Charlie.

Charlie closed his eyes, tears streaming down his face. Don realised that Charlie thought Amita was dead. He tried to calm Charlie down and tell him that Amita was only unconscious, but Charlie didn’t seem to hear him. Charlie’s breathing was becoming more and more laboured. Don pulled Charlie into his arms to try again, only to have Charlie go limp as he passed out. Now that he was unconscious, Charlie’s breathing finally slowed down, and then it stopped.


	3. Chapter 3

Nikki headed towards the front of the plane to help Colby with the terrified women, when she saw Don go to Charlie. She watched as he pulled Charlie into his arms. Nikki knelt down beside them, “Don the EMTs are on their way into the plane.”

“He’s not breathing Nikki, help me,” Don pleaded as he lay Charlie down and checked his airway to start rescue breathing.

Nikki checked for a pulse after Don gave Charlie a breath. “He has a pulse, weak, but steady. I think maybe the bullet collapsed his lung.” Placing her hands over the wound, she pressed down trying to slow the bleeding. “Keep breathing for him Don.”

Giving Nikki a gratefully look, Don bent over and gave Charlie another breath. He watched as Charlie’s chest rose, then fell and didn’t rise again. Giving Charlie another breath, Don checked to make sure there was still a pulse. With a sigh of relief, he felt a weak pulse at Charlie throat. Don and Nikki moved back as the EMTs arrived.

Don watched as one EMT inserted an airway, so he could use a bag to breath for Charlie. The other EMT had already started an IV and put a pressure dressing on Charlie’s wound. As they loaded Charlie onto a stretcher for transportation, Don moved to follow them but Liz stopped him. “Don, I know you want to go with Charlie, but you have to go tell your dad what’s happened. He’ll need to hear it from you.”

Running a hand through his hair, Don watched as Charlie was taken off the plane. “Yeah, you’re right, I’ll go get dad and Robin and take them to the hospital with me.” Don turned to leave, but Liz stopped him again.

“I think you’d better take off that vest and get your shoulder looked at first. Your dad doesn’t need to be worrying about you as well as Charlie.” Liz was looking pointedly at Don’s vest.

“What?” Looking at his shoulder, Don realised that he had been grazed by a bullet. It wasn’t deep and it didn’t hurt, but it looked messy. Then he saw the rounds his vest had stopped and realised just how lucky he and Amita had been. “Your right, dad doesn’t need to see this.”

Taking off his vest, Don allowed the waiting EMT to dress his wound, then turned and headed out of the plane toward the terminal. As he approached his dad and Robin, he could see the worry on their faces. They’d watched the ambulances leaving the airport and Don knew they were both wondering if Charlie or Amita were in any of them.

Alan saw the bandage on Don’s shoulder. “Don! You’re hurt. Shouldn’t you be going to the hospital? I’ve been so worried.” 

“I’m on my way to the hospital now dad, but you need to come too. Charlie and Amita were both hurt and are already on their way.” Don took hold of his dad’s arm and led him towards the exit. 

“How are they Don? Tell me what happened.”

“I will dad on the way to the hospital, come on, the car is this way.”

Robin moved in beside Don and held his hand as if she’d never let it go.

When they arrived at the hospital it was chaos. There were many injured passengers, some more serious than others. Using his badge to gain attention, Don was able to find out that Charlie was in surgery and Amita was being treated in the ER and hadn’t yet woken up. “When can we see her?” asked Don.

“I’ll come and get you in a few minutes, as soon as the doctor has finished,” The nurse replied.

“Thank you.” He then sat down, holding Robin’s hand and waited for news. It scared him to think how still Charlie had been when they took him off the plane. Charlie was never still, he was always moving, his mind racing to figure something out.

When he’d told his dad in the car, that Charlie had stopped breathing, he’d thought his dad had stopped breathing also. But then he’d let out a shaky breath and whispered, “He has to be alright Donnie. Tell me he’ll be alright.”

A few minutes later they were taken back and allowed to see Amita. She was now conscious and immediately started asking about Charlie. “They won’t tell me anything Don. Do you know where Charlie is? He was so still after he was shot. I thought he was dead, but I saw him move when you rolled him over.”

“Charlie’s in surgery right now Amita. We don’t know anything yet.” Don took Amita’s hand, “You need to rest. You’ve been through enough for one day and you’ve more than just yourself to think about, haven’t you?”

“You know? Charlie was right, he thought you’d guessed.”

“Yes, I guessed. I could always tell when Charlie was hiding something. The secret was obvious.” Turning to leave, Don continued, “I’ll go see if there’s any news on Charlie.”

“What’s Don talking about Amita?” asked Alan.

“I’m pregnant Alan. Charlie and I were going to tell you when we saw you at the airport.”

“That’s great, finally grandchildren,” Alan sighed, as he gave Amita a hug. Hugging her, Robin was also delighted with Amita’s news.

Just then a doctor came into the room, followed by Don. “Dad, this is Doctor Noon. He treated Charlie in the ER.”

“Mr Eppes. I treated Charlie before he went up to surgery. He had a collapsed lung and wasn’t able to breathe on his own. We managed to stabilise him, but he was in critical condition.” Alan put a hand to his mouth in anguish.

“Dad, sit down.” Don pushed a chair in behind Alan, who looked like he might collapse.

“Charlie is still in surgery, Mr Eppes. It will be at least another hour. The surgeon will be in to see you as soon as he’s finished. In the meantime, have me paged if you need anything.” With that Dr Noon turned and left.

“He’ll be okay dad. There’s no way he’d leave Amita now that she’s pregnant,” Don said smiling at Amita. He was putting on a brave front for them both, but inside he was terrified that Charlie wouldn’t want to live. The last Charlie had seen of Amita, was her lying on the floor of the plane, not moving. Don knew Charlie hadn’t believed him when he said Amita was alright and Don didn’t think Charlie would want to live without her. He would just have to make sure that Charlie knew Amita was safe. Somehow, he would get through to him.

An hour and a half later Charlie was in ICU and Don was by his side. The surgeon told them that Charlie came through the surgery well and he expected him to make a full recovery. They’d repaired the damage done by the bullet and re-inflated the lung. Now they just had to wait until Charlie woke up.

They were only allowed in one at a time. Alan had gone first, now Don sat beside Charlie’s bed holding his hand, looking at his pale face framed by dark curls. 

“Charlie, I don’t know if you can hear me, but you have to know that Amita’s okay. She only has a mild concussion and they’re keeping her in overnight because she’s pregnant. It’s just a precaution to make sure the baby’s alright. I know you saw her lying there and thought she was dead, but she wasn’t. The bullets hit my vest. None of them came close to Amita. Please don’t go. There’s no one else I want as best man at my wedding.” 

Don hoped that Charlie had heard him on some level. He knew that he was unconscious, but the doctor had said to talk to him as it was possible that Charlie could hear them, even if he appeared not to.

By the next morning, the doctors were starting to worry because Charlie was still not waking up. While Don had sent Robin home, neither he nor his dad had left the hospital. 

Don sat with Amita while Alan was again visiting Charlie. He told her of his fears about why Charlie was not waking up.

“I’m being released in a few minutes Don. Between the two of us, we’ll get him to open his eyes.” 

Just then, Alan came in looking old and haggard. Don jumped up and guided his dad to a chair. “Dad what’s wrong?”

“I don’t understand why Charlie is still unconscious, Don. The doctors are really starting to get worried as well. Now they’re not so sure he will recover from this.” Scrubbing his hands over his face he continued, “They’re moving him into a private room and will let us know when we can go see him.”

“Alan, I know why Charlie isn’t waking up. He thinks I’m dead,” Amita said quietly.

“What! Why would he think that?”

“Because of what happened on the plane dad.” Don answered for Amita. “I told him Amita was okay just before he passed out, but I know he didn’t believe me. He saw her just lying there not moving.”

“When I’m released in a few minutes, I’ll go convince him I’m very much alive,” Amita stated, “and that he needs to live, so that our child has a father.”

“Yes, please do.” Alan said wearily.

“In the meantime, dad, I’m going to have a cot put in Charlie’s new room, so you can lie down before you fall down.” With that Don left Amita’s room.

Don was again sitting holding Charlie’s hand, when Alan and Amita came in. Jumping up, he motioned Amita to sit in his chair. Then he steered Alan over to the cot that had been set up to one side of the room.

“Lie down dad. Sleep. If Charlie wakes up, we’ll wake you. I promise.”

With a sigh, Alan lay down on the cot and Don covered him with a blanket. He was asleep almost immediately.

Amita quietly talked to Charlie, but when she’d had no response after 30 minutes, she decided something a little more drastic was called for. Getting up, she lay down on the bed and snuggled into Charlie’s good side.

Don got up from where he’d been sitting beside Alan and took the seat Amita had just vacated. A few minutes later Charlie started to stir.

With a sigh of relief Don got up and went around and sat on the other side of the bed. He leaned forward and brushed a few curls away from Charlie’s eyes. “Looks like you need a hair cut Buddy. Come on, open those brown eyes for me. Amita’s been waiting long enough to see them.”

“Amita?” Charlie whispered.

“Yes Charlie, I’m here right next to you. Open your eyes like Don asked. Please Charlie.”

Blinking against the lights in the room, Charlie finally opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was Don leaning over him. “Wow Don, you look like crap.”

“Thanks Charlie, it’s good to see you too. I’ll wake up dad; he wants to see you just as badly as we do.” Don went over to the cot and gently shook his dad’s shoulder.

Amita sat up so she could look at Charlie. “Charlie, when you attacked that terrorist I was so proud of you, but you’re not allowed to scare me like that again. You were almost killed.” Amita kissed Charlie so he knew she wasn’t mad, just worried.

“Yeah Charlie, I’m proud of you too.” Don had come back to the bed and heard Amita’s statement. “You probably saved the lives of a lot of passengers on that plane. But don’t go pulling stunts like that too often. I don’t think I can take it.”

“Me either,” Alan said, as he stood beside Don.

“Well then, we all agree.” Charlie said. “Because believe me, I never want to be in a situation like that again.”

Two weeks later, Don and Robin were married in the garden of the Craftsman house. Charlie had recovered enough to perform his duties as best man. Amita was glowing with her pregnancy and happy to be home, which is what the Craftsman was to her now. 

Alan was more than happy with the guest house that he and Larry had created out of the garage. Don insisted on calling it ‘The Man Cave’. Alan and Charlie had come to an agreement on the rent. Rib eyes every Friday night and Chicken Noodle soup whenever someone was sick. There was nothing better than Alan’s chicken noodle soup Charlie said, and he should know, he’d eaten a lot of it in the last two weeks.

The End


End file.
